


Mate

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Series: The Ship That Never Was [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: First Mate Comes Second</p><p>An extra scene from Chapter 11 of The Ship That Never Was. The night Saix's Captain stops a mutiny in its path, and bids Saix decide at last where his true loyalty lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to V, who requested a look into Xemnas and Saix's dynamic, and basically spawned this. We hear all of you and your desires.
> 
> Um, if you're reading this without having read the main fic for context... well, you can, technically, but we wouldn't recommend it. There are actually some plot tidbits in here. Go run over to 'Part 1' first, okay? It has smut, too, so it's a win-win. And for those of you waiting for Chapter 12, we hope this tides you over.
> 
> Get it?! TIDES? Ahh, I'll see myself out.

The waning moon had a remarkable glow, compared to the indiscernible stars. There appeared to be none at all, clouds blotting out even the brightest that might have otherwise beckoned them north. Saix gazed up at the moon's ascent, felt its pull as much as the tides far beneath his feet, and watched it vanish behind a smoky cloud for a time.

He had time, now. The Ship That Never Was, unusual vessel though it was, was not so demanding on her crew as any built by man. Saix's duties had concluded for the evening, though even if they had not, he had a higher priority.

The distraction the moon had provided had been brief, and once it had slipped beyond his vision, Saix was drawn below deck.

His Captain awaited.

Despite the fact that no one could ever quite position the Captain's Quarters by memory – perhaps it moved, as would be well within the realm of Xigbar's abilities – Saix's senses were dependable. They took him deep into the hull, down to a corridor poorly lit by dying lanterns, until he reached a set of double doors set into pale, plain wooden walls.

They'd seemed to appear from darkness. As a formality, he knocked.

Xemnas had retired early, seated at his desk with a tall glass of wine in one hand and his ledger in the other. With a calculating eye, he had been reviewing past journal entries while he waited, though he snapped it shut now to lock inside a desk drawer.

“Enter,” he commanded, rising from his bolted-down chair.

This was nearly routine, and all the old habits that Xemnas used to find irksome or insubordinate had long since been corrected. Reconditioning was its own reward.

Saix's eyes were lowered, disallowed to meet his Superior's gaze, and he inclined his head as he greeted, “Captain.”

He was so very pleasing, and Xemnas already had inclinations to touch him. “Forward,” he instructed, and sipped his wine.

Saix turned slightly to close the door behind him, then came forward to bend to one knee before his Captain. His eyelids already felt a little bit weighted, responsive to Xemnas's hand sliding through his hair, but he held himself up strongly and did not lower his chin. Eyes flickered, when Xemnas lowered the wine glass closer to his level, but didn't rise too high.

“Would you care for a drink?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Xemnas was careful in tipping it, going slow to allow Saix to sip only as much as he desired. “I think it's time we discuss your position, on my ship.”

There was no inflection to his voice, nothing that told Saix one way or another what kind of 'discussion' this would be. For all the practice he'd had in serving his Captain, though, he'd practiced hiding tension for longer. He drank his small fill of wine, and waited a moment before licking his lips to make sure that Xemnas didn't intend on doing that, himself.

“Is my current position unsatisfactory to you?”

“Not as such,” Xemnas sneered, but it was so small an expression that it almost wasn't there at all. “However... It could be _more._ It could be to your satisfaction, and my own, if not for particular...”

The pause stretched for two seconds, five seconds.

“Factors,” he seemed to settle on a word, but the delay had not been in choosing it. Xemnas was watching him, and very carefully. He was waiting to see if Saix would sweat.

“... Factors, sir?” Saix did not break, and Xemnas's tone became clipped.

“Axel.”

Of course.

Saix sounded calm. “Attempts to control him have limited effect, as you know...”

“My concern is _your_ control,” Xemnas's hand slipped from Saix's hair, drifting to hold his chin. In his mind, he knew the power of that grip, knew the threat. Saix's head was held a little higher, in response, expression perfectly level.

“Particularly the pair of you, in conjunction,” he continued, and held tighter. “If only you could be trusted.”

“Have I given you reason not to trust me?” He wouldn't speak about Axel's trustworthiness – he couldn't be bothered.

“I have only just begun to think there may be reason to trust you, at all.” The grip softened and then withdrew, Xemnas stepping back to walk around him, a soft 'clink' indicating that he'd set his wine glass down. “You have incredible potential. It has been my privilege to witness it. But there have been whispers for some time, now... I know that the pair of you plot.”

The coldness to his voice was worrisome, but Saix did not consider himself cornered yet.

He remained on the floor as Xemnas undoubtedly wanted, moving to both knees and resting his hands on his thighs. “And you believe these rumors to be well-founded?”

“Whispers, not rumors,” Xemnas corrected, and his hand was back in Saix's hair. He was directly behind him. “Your own whispers. And his. I listen...” Xemnas's hand started to tangle in the tresses, threatening to pull, “...very...closely...and while I do not know everything, I know it's not enough to trust you to serve as my First.”

Saix broke only enough to turn his head, expecting a knife at his throat at any moment, if he received that much warning before it was slit through. “...You understand, there are things that must be promised... Enough incentive given to keep Axel contained.”

“I consider Axel more disposable than you. It would be a shame to be rid of you...” Xemnas's voice lowered, silky. “Particularly given the plans I have for you, when you are capable of feeling.”

Saix stiffened, but not because Xemnas's fingers were skimming along his windpipe. “'When', sir?”

“Indeed.” Xemnas applied just a hint of pressure against his neck, the hand in Saix's tresses still holding tight. “To _experience_ you, when you are whole... I crave it. But it will take time...”

Having Saix in his grasp like this was beginning to stir warmth in his gut, the familiar teasing swell of arousal. Likewise, now that the certainty of danger had passed, Saix was starting to feel lulled by Xemnas's hands. “You haven't spoken about this before...”

Xemnas's grip loosened, stroking his hair rather than preparing to tear it out. “I have been considering for some time, how much stock I am willing to place in you. You plot. I am aware and always have been.”

Saix wasn't as surprised as he'd expected to be.

“But you have shown me that you _can_ be loyal,” Xemnas murmured.

“... It is my wish to be loyal. But, if I may speak freely, you've given the crew little of your plans...”

“If I did, more problems would arise.” Xemnas released him altogether, turning to retrieve his wine. “Marluxia, for example, would mutiny in the beat of a heart if only he knew which direction to sail.”

“There is a destination, then?”

“There are many.” Xemnas took a slow sip.

There was a pause in which a thousand questions were considered, and one selected.

“...How long have you known this?”

“Quite some time, but the list has narrowed as new information has...come to light.” The glass clinked, back on the desk and nearly empty. “I am choosing to make you privy to this _now_. There are many reasons I hold what I know close to my chest... But now, you should be aware that I have this knowledge. You should know, before you make your choice.”

Every word washed over Saix, and he exhaled like the knowledge had physically pulled the air out of him.

“The choice to be loyal, Captain.”

It wasn't phrased as a question, or meant as one. Whatever options Xemnas was presenting, his path was clear.

“...Good,” Xemnas came back to him, standing before Saix. “Then I would have you at my right hand.”

Saix looked up at him briefly, then bowed his head in acceptance. Xemnas ran a hand over his hand, smoothing it, then drew him up to his feet.

“You will be so magnificent, one day,” he observed, or promised, but Saix didn't care to discern which. Xemnas's lips were upon his, kissing him possessively – not hard, nor gentle, but he didn't need to kiss him any particular way to claim him. Saix acquiesced to him, allowing his mouth to be taken for a moment before returning the pressure, with one hand gliding up to rest on Xemnas's bicep.

The feeling in his mind, the one that had stirred at the first squeeze of his neck, was so unlike the heightened rush and lust for violence that Saix was used to. It was almost the opposite; a rush, still, but of something slow and heavy, blissful and all-encompassing. His sharp senses weren't dulled, but eased, relaxed.

He felt like the tides, being willingly manipulated by the moon's push and pull.

In the beginning, with Axel, he had been the full force of a tidal wave on a burning shore; smothering the flames but destroying everything in his path. Now, he was the bottom of the ocean; crushed under unknowable leagues of pressure, but motionless and calm.

When the contact broke, Xemnas's expression was cold and calculating, studying Saix's face before seeming to determine that he was pleased. “Undress.”

Saix nodded and immediately began to remove his clothing, one piece after the other, while Xemnas took his wine glass back from his desk. He only took a taste before bringing the remainder to Saix, once he was bare.

“Drink,” he commanded, lifting the glass for him to take while his mouth went to Saix's throat, lips open and teeth subtle as he devoured. They scraped over his pale skin slowly as Saix's head tilted back, draining the last of the wine.

Xemnas's grip had possessively landed on the back of Saix's neck, and coupled with the prickle of sensation, he growled low in his throat.

“Knees,” he was commanded again as Xemnas took the empty glass away, and Saix sank to them and waited for his Superior to undress.

He was removing the long, black coat he wore, draping it over the back of his chair, and undoing the laces of his shirt collar. His belt and boots had been taken off before Saix had arrived, and all that remained were his pants when he walked back towards him.

“You may touch me,” he granted him, fingers working on the last remaining laces. Gratefully, Saix's hands raised to Xemnas's hips, drifting to his half-hard cock the moment he was able to palm it. The sound Xemnas made was soft and contemplative, but unmistakably approval, as his hand held Saix's throat with just a little pressure.

He sank a little deeper into the fog, in his mind, and wrapped his fingers around the base to give a gentle squeeze.

Xemnas's thumb slowly ran up and down over the column of his throat, drawing him in. “Mouth.”

Saix had only a short distance to lean, dragging his tongue around the ridge of the head and opening his mouth wide enough to slowly and unhesitatingly take him in. Xemnas's hand traveled from his neck to his hair, Saix's eyes raising slightly with the new hold.

“That's right,” Xemnas praised quietly. “That's perfect.”

He wasn't directing his movements, yet, so Saix began to suck when he nearly had him to the hilt, the soft weight against his tongue not quite so satisfying as being rewarded with approval. Xemnas was playing with his hair, reaching to brush his fingers over Saix's and physically manipulating his hands idly, guiding them one at a time behind his back. Saix growled softly, almost a purr, and kept his hands where they were placed.

Xemnas could feel the _control_ , the care in not dragging sharp canines, the calculated effort in moving his head not too fast. He worked at Xemnas's pace, now, not his own; Saix used to go fast, used to respond to his lust with impatience and fervor, but that was no more. Xemnas preferred it slow. He liked the acute sensation, dragging out the pleasure for however long they had.

And, as well as Saix was serving him, he relished control. He began to tighten his grip in his hair, holding Saix still and starting to rock his hips forward, fucking his mouth unhurriedly. Saix didn't struggle, either against his grip or for power, just relaxing his mouth and throat to allow it.

The less pressure there was around Xemnas's cock, the harder he canted his hips, only a fraction rougher each time. Saix adjusted with the occasional sound of strain, but there was no refusal in it, eyes lowered to slits but not quite closing. Strangely, he felt all the more tranquil when things were like _this_. Completely under Xemnas's domination, basking in it.

“... You do so well, my pet...”

Saix's eyes were clouded, lips reddened when Xemnas pulled himself away. “I mean to please you, Captain...” He rasped between ragged breaths.

He had, and he was; as little as Xemnas's expression ever showed, Saix knew the differences to absolutely every feature now.

“On the bed, bent over.”

Unburdened as he was, Saix's limbs still felt a little leaden, but simultaneously lighter than physically possible. He got to his feet and approached the bed, resting his hands on it and sliding forward onto his knees. Xemnas followed, hand running firmly over his ass as it was offered to him. Saix closed his eyes, resolutely still.

“Lovely,” Xemnas breathed. He had no intention of entering him just yet; he leaned over him, reaching up to wrap one hand around his throat, while the other wrapped around his length. Saix exhaled with a soft sound as he was stroked, head tilting back – Xemnas was starting to kiss up his back, and everything was teasingly gentle...

Until Xemnas reached the juncture between shoulder and neck, biting down hard enough to bruise if he hadn't broken skin. The sound that ripped out of Saix was almost feral, hands and knees digging hard into the bed while Xemnas ground his teeth, allowing no reprieve from the pressure. Hot, blossoming pain.

“Gh-...nngh...” He breathed again when Xemnas finally released the mark and gave it a long lick.

“Mm...” The tang of blood tasted even better than kissing him, and it would linger. Xemnas's grip was a little tighter around his cock, strokes steady, and the pleasure of it made it harder for Saix to get back in control of himself before he could lash out.

Even in this submissive state, he couldn't be entirely broken out of his animalistic behaviors.

“You're doing well,” Xemnas murmured, kissing the mark and releasing Saix's erection to grab oil from his bedside. Saix's strength was leaving him, head lowering and hair slipping forward, draped on the mattress like a curtain.

The sight of him this way might have tempted a lesser man to move too quickly, but Xemnas still took his time in uncapping the bottle and slicking his fingers. “What do you want, my pet?”

“To be made yours, entirely...” Saix's voice was still rough from his throat having been so thoroughly used. The sound went straight to Xemnas's arousal, but his answer was what really stirred the heat between his legs.

Such a response needed to be rewarded. Xemnas pressed two slick fingers inside of him, his other hand finally sliding off his neck and traveling over his back. “So you shall be.”

A single shudder ran through him. “Mn...”

“Open, to me...”

He was still adjusting to Xemnas's fingers when he began to move them with purpose, stretching the muscle without very much effort. It was a matter of reacquainting him with the sensations, taking him often enough that nothing was unfamiliar but not so frequently that he could simply slide in.

Xemnas applied more oil at the first sign of uneasy friction, doing much for his comfort but nothing yet for his pleasure. Saix responded to the scissoring of them with short, frequent growls, his back flexing and sinking with harsh breaths. There was no resistance, melting under every ministration.

He didn't have long to wait for a third finger, and that was when Xemnas crooked them at an angle he knew.

Saix purred, head tossing. “Captain...”

“You've earned your pleasure,” Xemnas spread his fingers again, but made sure to keep brushing against his prostate. Saix's groan was contained, but louder than he'd ever allow anyone else to know, and Xemnas pressed against that sensitive nerve cluster a little harder. “That's right... Give in completely...”

Xemnas's lips were pressing against his side. Saix's arms trembled, threatening to give out from under him.

The three fingers twisted to make the euphoric pressure relentless, and he buckled onto one elbow with another groan.

He was burning with the indignity, hair falling into his face and panting, and Xemnas knew. A shadow of a smirk pulled at his lips, and be slid his fingers out one at a time. His dry hand was running up his back, soothing.

“You are at your most magnificent, under my power,” he told Saix, moving up over him again and kissing the unmarked side of his throat. There was a subtle smacking sound, Xemnas slicking his cock with the oil – he would be inside him, soon.

Saix only lifted his head a little, keeping himself below Xemnas. “Hmn...”

“Stunning,” Xemnas muttered against his skin, holding himself by the base as he pressed his length inside.

A snarl started in Saix's throat, but never made it to his lips, a reflex at being mounted. There was still a strong part of him that wrestled against his submission when it came to this, but it never lasted. He gave in to Xemnas claiming him, _that_ feeling more right than trying to dominate him ever would. Xemnas pulled Saix's hips to him, sliding in to the hilt and beginning to _take_ , slow and possessive, and Saix's head lowered to the bed again.

“ _Nngh_...”

His voice was deep, soft, but resonant, whereas Xemnas was silent in his pleasure now. He was holding onto Saix's hip tight, though, his grip the only sign that he was enjoying this as much as he was. Privately, Saix reveled in self-satisfaction and rolled his hips to allow him deeper.

The pace was still unhurried, but he fucked him harder, the more Saix opened to him again. It wasn't satisfaction that he was feeling, anymore; it was a deep sense of _right_ , pushed farther into his submissive state with every long, powerful drag of Xemnas's cock.

He reached around Saix's hips, brushing his weeping length even slower and too softly, and mouthed at the back of his throat with teeth and hunger.

“Ngh...” Teeth clenching around a growl, he collapsed all his weight into one arm, resisting orgasm as pleasure attacked from all sides and within. He wasn't conscious of his claw-like nails sinking into the bedcovers.

Xemnas sucked at a new mark, pleasure mounting high but _not yet_ , he was in no rush to climax when the alternative was watching Saix struggle.

The way he tightened, though... The heat, the firmness of his body...

The loyalty.

“Let it all fall to me...”

Saix nearly buckled again, torn between the need to _obey_ and the need to _serve_. Xemnas hadn't come yet, his bliss should not be first -

Xemnas chuckled low, almost darkly, the sound tapering to a pleasured one as he thrust in even harder.

Sharply, Saix's head turned to sink his teeth into his own forearm, blood and a moan escaping around his mouth as he jerked and spilled over Xemnas's hand.

The violence of it wrested his Superior's own orgasm from him, sinking into Saix's body with a long, rumbling sigh. Saix was still twitching when the high faded, teeth still in his arm and eyes closed. Xemnas felt no desire to withdraw himself for a long moment.

Unlocking his jaw, Saix shivered with the loss and put his head down on the bed, needing a moment to recover; he felt like he'd been knocked down by an incredibly powerful force, every limb left weak. Xemnas waited for him to regain enough strength to move, clean hand stroking up and down his back as he inspected the sullied one idly.

“I require a cloth,” he commented, an unsubtle order, when Saix managed to get back up onto his knees.

“Yes, Captain.”

Xemnas sat aside to let Saix get to his feet, letting him cross to the basin with all the strength and grace he had. There was a degree of admiration behind Xemnas's otherwise impassive posture, observing him submerge a washcloth in the clean water and wring it out before returning to him.

He bowed his head, when he offered it. Xemnas took it, pleased that his subspace hadn't been dashed by his orgasm, and began to clean off each individual finger.

“If I may make a suggestion...”

“Always, Captain.”

“Speak to Axel,” Xemnas glanced at him. “Soon.”

Saix inclined his head. “As soon as I may.”

“Clean yourself, and you are dismissed.”

“Yes, Captain,” Saix obeyed, returning to the basin to wash, while Xemnas continued his own meticulous self-care. The water sloshed over the side as Saix cupped his hands and brought the water to his bloodied and stained body.

As he worked, Xemnas watched. “I will be announcing your elevation to First Mate, in the morning.”

With his back turned, Saix could keep his slight smirk to himself, grabbing a rag to douse. “I will not fail you.”

“I have no doubt.” His voice was equal parts confident, and a warning. Saix hardly cared, beginning to redress once he'd thoroughly cleaned himself. His body was sore – in obvious places, and in less obvious ones – but he practically didn't feel it at all.

What was more incredible – he found that he could _almost_ feel pride.

Clothing covered his bite marks, but every shift made fabric brush the wound. He could feel the one near his neck as prominently as though Xemnas were marking him at that very moment, digging in his teeth with a feral edge Saix had never witnessed in anyone but himself...

“I will expect you again tomorrow night,” Xemnas instructed, still in the process of gently cleaning himself. His gaze had found flecks of blood and oil on his bedcovers, but rather than be unimpressed or irritated, he found he rather liked the sight of it.

“Yes, Captain,” Saix went to the door, bowing his head before his hand found the doorknob. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my pet.”

Without another word, Saix left the Captain's quarters, shaking off the last vestiges of submissiveness and adjusting to the light.

The formerly dim lanterns were refreshed, far down the corridor, ablaze and leading the way to the lithe figure lighting them.

Saix made his approach, footsteps light. He would give Axel one chance, to listen and fall in line. The plan had to change. Stubborn and foolhardy as he was prone to be, Axel was not stupid – he might see the sense, in loyalty.

And if he didn't...

The tides were stronger than any flame, he thought grimly.

He would need to be snuffed out.


End file.
